Lets Play Matchmaker
by kittylover529
Summary: Well Nigel,Hoagie,Wally,Patton and Lee have a basketball game against Rachel,Abby,Kuki,Fanny, and Sonya...youd probably be surprised about who wins...1x362 2x5 4x3 60x86 84x83 alot I know...


_I don't own the KND and by the way they're 12 and Sonya and Lee are 10…_

_**Abby's POV**_

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUUUUUHHHHHH UHHHHHHH!"

"Will you two just kiss and shut up?!" I rolled my eyes as they blushed. "What were you two fighting about anyways?" I looked at Wally knowing Kuki would say every single word they said.

"Kuki thinks you girls can beat us at basketball!" he spat. "Well…we can!" I smiled as Hoagie came in to the conversation "Yeah in your dreams!"

"Well…we all know girls are superior!" Rachel added, her and Nigel coming out of nowhere. "That sounds like a challenge!" Nigel chuckled "You are so on!"

-

"Okay now Fanny, Sonya, Patton and Lee are here so let's do this!" Nigel shouted and I frowned. "Give us a sec!" I said huddling our team together nervously.

"Aaabbbyyy!" Kuki moaned "they're going to beat us!" I looked at her with a 'be realistic girl' face. "But it probably is going to happen!" Kuki added , I sighed then suddenly I had an idea…

-

_**Lee's POV**_

"Well guys it's no competition!" Patton smiled looking at the other team. The other's agreed and I looked away "Lee!!" they shouted at me.

"Well…I mean I think that they might…win they are the girls we like…" I grinned when he say them go red. "S-So? Th-that doesn't mean any-thing and I-I don't like Fanny!" Patton stuttered.

I burst out laughing but no one else got Patton's recent confession "I never said _who_ you liked!" I pat Patton on the back and Patton widened his eyes and went red again.

Then we all laughed at Mr. Macho man blushing like crazy!

-Abby again-

"Well how are we going to do that?!" Fanny screamed. "Be quiet! They're right over there!" I whispered screamed to her. "Okay Abby but how are we going to do this?" Rachel asked me calmly. "Well we have a secret weapon they're not expecting…" I chuckled evilly.

"Which is…?" Kuki asked wanting me to go on with my sentence. "Well guys…er…girls. You have to understand manipulation is on our sided." I grinned knowing they didn't have a clue on what that meant.

"Follow my league…" I stepped out on to the basketball court tapping my foot. "Are you girls done already?!" Patton asked pretending to be surprised. I raised an eyebrow at his question "We were going to give you thirty minutes to do your _make-up…_" Patton rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Give me the ball…" I slowly took a step forward. "Fine." He shrugged throwing me the ball.

(I am bad with basketball just so you know and I can't be completely accurate with everything…sorry!)

I know the girls are worried because Fanny's the only one who can play but now it's time to use our secret weapon… "Kuki!" I motioned for her to come over to me. I smiled as she gasped hearing the plan but I know she thought it was genius…

"Wally?" she looked at him with big eyes as he ran down the court but once he heard his name from her mouth he froze."Yeah?" he asked looking back at her walking toward her, "Can I have the ball?" she put her hands out to catch it. I saw him take a sharp breath in as if he were to object but he sighed and sighed.

"Here…" He handed her the ball receiving glares from his team which he gladly returned.

-

"Lee how do you get the ball alllllllllll the way in the hoop? It's all the way up there!" Sonya complained. Lee just smiled and walked over to Sonya "Okay…" he put his arms around her to guide her. "Put your elbow in…good. Now stretch your arms a little more…okay. Now just…shoot." He put his hands over hers and threw the ball.

We all looked at the ball hoping it wouldn't/ would hit the hoop then bounce off. I grinned, Sonya just made her first basket.

-

"Ouuff!!" Rachel dropped the ball and it tripped her and she ended up falling face first on the ground! "Nigel? How do you…dribble?! So consistently! It's impossible!" Rachel groaned. "It's simple!" Nig chuckled at Rachel's evil eye.

"Okay…" he dribbled the ball toward her "Now…don't think about it! You over think everything! But in basketball you don't think you just…do." he poorly explained (to me at least) but apparently Rachel somehow understood and…made every shot she could until the end of the game.

-

"Hoagie?" I moaned "how come you guys are so good?" I grumbled. "Because…we believe in ourselves…" he looked at me seriously and then smiled and rolled the basketball toward me. I smiled and took a deep breath I closed my eyes and threw the ball in the hoop at half-court. It made it.

-

"Can I have the ball?" Fanny asked innocently when Patton had the ball. "N…!" he started to say until he locked eyes with Fanny's (rarely) innocent face and looked straight into her dark green eyes. "Dubble…shnanger…gloppelegannger…." Patton blabbed and dropped the ball.

Fanny smiled and looked at the ball laying on the ground and ran toward it "Thank you!"

-

"And that's a wrap!" I screamed happily. "GIRLS WIN!!!" We screamed and each smiled at our crushes in an extremely gloating way! They all glared back…except Lee that is…he's cute kid!

I saw him run up to Sonya and twirl her in the air "You…did…GREAT!" he kissed her cheek. "No I didn't!" Sonya giggled "You made your first basket! What are you talking about?!" Lee grinned at her. I looked around and saw everyone was staring at them but they didn't notice…

I sighed they're probably the most truthful, amazing, talented, not to mention adorable ten year olds ever! I know we all wish we could be more like them…and not care what people think. And…well…just…do it!

It took me a minute to realize, why can't we? The only person who can stop us is…ourselves. I know I know cliché line but hey! We all say cliché lines sometimes! They just fit in the sentence!

"Let's…uh…go inside…" I mumbled. I walked in and sighed "Look H…" I widened my eyes in utter shock! "Look everyone's in pairs! Lee and Sonya and then Nigel and Rachel and then Patton and Fanny and then Hoagie and Abby and then…that's it…oh wait…" Wally got slapped and thudded on the head many times that day!

"Well I put you all together now! Be happy! You all like each other!" Wally screamed trying to stop the people from unexpectedly hitting him…again.

We all looked at each other and smiled. I walked over to my backpack and got my i-pod and turned it on to some random song. Just as I suspected the guys finally got enough **guts **to ask their dream girls to dance! I grinned watching Hoagie slowly walk toward me nervously.

"May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor." I grinned and took his hand.

-Ten Minutes Later-

_**Lee's POV**_

"And you thought I couldn't play matchmaker!" Abby held her hand out impatiently.

I groaned and gave her a big bag of candy. "Here…and thanks…"

* * *

_I really just wanted to do a story that involved like all my favorite couples…yes I am that boring traditional person that likes all those couples Mr. W hinted and or made incredibly purposely obvious well one and if you don't know which one…well…awkward…sad…watch knd…yeah…=D_

_Kayyy thanks for reading!_

_Kit Kat~ Over and Out!_


End file.
